


Unfair

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Fic, F/M, M/M, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick was five minutes too late in showing up to help his friends in The Judas Contract.





	Unfair

Some days, Dick shares Addie's bed. On others, he shares her son's bed instead. The ultimate decision on whether he lies with the mother or the son depends on whether Dick wants to _deal_ punishment or _be_ punished for his role in being too late to stop Deathstroke from killing his teammates.

When it's the latter, he lies with Addie beneath silken sheets, staring up into green eyes that had long since hardened beyond any ability to show remorse for ex-husband's actions.  The fact that her hands show empathy matters little, because as Dick feels the rough skin and tastes the smoke on her lips, all he can see is the man who took away the Titans that had been his family. 

Each of her caresses hurts as much as walking in on their dead bodies had. It's something Dick knows he deserves, every bit as the Titans deserved to live in his place.

Joey...Joey he takes only when is angriest. Hands are bound, skin is bitten, flesh is enjoyed carelessly, the ultimate release being as much about causing pain as deriving pleasure. Joey's face is his father's, and therefore the boy bears the brunt of the anger that Slade's death had prevented Dick from extracting more than once.  
  
But unlike his father, Joey is weak, and on the nights Dick shares his bed, that weakness is exploited and twisted, until a Wilson pays - once again - for that which was taken away from him.  
  
It's not fair, of course, to blame Joey for the sins his father committed.

But if living in a world in which a mere five minute delay prevented him from saving his friends had taught him nothing else, it was that life wasn't fair. 


End file.
